Lipid acyltransferases are known to be advantageous in food applications. Lipid acyltransferases have been found to have significant acyltransferase activity in foodstuffs. This activity has surprising beneficial applications in methods of preparing foodstuffs.
For instance, WO 2004/064537 discloses a method for the in situ production of an emulsifier by use of a lipid acyltransferase and the advantages associated therewith.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method for the commercial production of lipid acyltransferases.
However, generally genes can be difficult to express in heterologous hosts and expression of lipid acyltransferases in host cells can be problematic.
WO 2004/064537 discloses the expression of two Aeromonas lipid acyltransferases in Bacillus subtilis and Escherichia Coli. However, expression in B. subtilis is low whilst E. coli is not a GRAS organism and is, therefore, unsuitable as a host for enzymes that are to be used in the food industry.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,255,076 discloses a method of producing a polypeptide in a Bacillus host cell. However, such a method requires the use of a tandem promoter in which each promoter sequence in operably linked to a single copy of a nucleic acid sequence encoding the polypeptide sequence. Thus, there is a need in the art for an improved method for the production of lipid acyltransferases.
Citation or identification of any document in this application is not an admission that such document is available as prior art to the present invention.